Drew vs Brendan
by Foryewhoartliterate
Summary: What happens when Drew and Brendan both want to ask out the same girl? Hilarity ensues.


Hi there.

As you may know, I'm usually a Borderlands writer and if you only follow me for that then you might what to ignore this fic.

So, funny story about this… Way back when, when I first started reading and writing fanfiction, I was into a couple different Pokemon fics (Contestshipping and Hoennshipping) and I wrote one of my own. This thing has been sitting around, collecting dust for a really long time. But, I recently went through some old stuff and aside from finding a number of half finished MLP fics, I found this little gem. It's short, it's a little bit cute, it's funny and, in retrospect, probably one of the better things I've ever written or at least one I'm fairly proud of.

So, it is now my pleasure to give you…

**Drew vs Brendan**

(Enjoy!)

Drew glanced nervously at the clock.

"It's either now or never." he thought to himself.

He began to make his way through the crowded room towards the other side, where his objective, a certain rival coordinator named May, was talking with someone. Keeping his eye on target he tried his best not to bump into anyone on the way. However, it was a very crowded room and not even someone as careful as Drew could keep from bumping into someone. Unfortunately for Drew, this happened to be the last person in the world he wanted to bump into.

"Excuse me-" Drew started to apologize, then stopped when he noticed who he was talking too.

"Hayden." The other said.

"Birch." Drew replied.

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence until Drew spoke up.

"What are you doing here Brendan?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Brendan coolly replied.

"I asked first." Drew said, doing his best to stare down Brendan.

"I was in the neighborhood." Brendan finally gave in and answered. "And what about you? What's your excuse?"

"There's a contest in town tomorrow." Drew quickly answered.

"I thought you already had all the ribbons you needed to compete in the Grand Festival."

"I do..." Drew's voice trailed off. "That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to watch other compete."

"Mhm...' Brendan replied. "Since when do you care about anyone else's performance?"

"W-well..." Drew started to speak but was cut off.

"There's something else you're here for isn't there?"

"No." Drew lied.

"Well if it's not something than it's someone, right?"

Drew suddenly felt his face heating up as he tried to think of another lie. But he wasn't nearly fast enough.

"So it is someone, is it?" Brendan smiled as he spoke. "I wonder who..." he thought out loud while scanning the room trying to find who Drew could be after.

"Is it that one over there?" Brendan pointed at what appeared to be a woman in a green outfit with long purple hair.

Drew glanced over at where he was pointing and started laughing. Brendan looked confused at the coordinator wondering what was so funny.

"That's not a woman" Drew managed to say between laughter. "That's Harely."

Brendan recoiled at the news and then looked back at Harley and saw his mistake.

"That's Harely?!" Brendan looked confused. "May always said he was flamboyant but..." his voice trailed off as Drew finally managed to stop laughing. There was another few seconds of silence between the two before Brendan started talking again.

"Well it's obviously not him... So who are you here for then?" he persisted.

This time rather than looking at Brendan, Drew's eyes wandered in the direction where May was standing. Brendan followed his gaze at found himself looking at May. It took him a moment to connect the dots but when he did...

"Oh my Arceus..." Brendan said shocked. "You like May."

Drew immediately snapped out of it and looked at Brendan.

"I-I-I do not." he stuttered.

"Sure you don't." Brendan said smugly.

"I do not." Drew repeated, this time with more authority.

"Alright, you don't."

"That's right."

"And if you don't, then you should be able to prove it, right?"

"Righ- What are you getting at?" Drew asked confused.

"I'm saying that if I were to go over there right now and flirt with May you should be able to stand here and be fine with that."

"I uhmm..."

"Well let's go test it shall we?" Brendan said as he began to walk off towards May.

"Oh, and one more thing." Brendan stopped to finish talking. "I didn't just come here cause I was in the neighborhood. I came here cause I knew May was going to be here. I've wanted to ask her out for a few months now, and now that I know you're not going to..."

Before he could even finish his sentence Drew was already running towards May. He didn't get very far though, Brendan grabbed to back of his shirt collar and held him back.

"Firstly," Brendan said struggling to hold Drew. "I knew you liked her. And second, you're not getting to her before I do."

He pushed Drew away and took off running in May's direction. Drew recovered quickly and followed after him.

On the other side of the room May stood talking with Flannery, when she noticed the commotion in caused by Drew and Brendan running through the crowded room. She watched as the two of them broke through the crowd and ran up to her.

"Hi Brendan. Hi Drew." She said smiling.

Both of them struggled for a moment to catch there breath, then Brendan spoke up.

"Hi May, I just wanted to say that-"

"Me first" Drew said clasping a hand over Brendan's mouth. "May I wanted to ask if you would-"

"I got here first Hayden." Brendan said, having gotten Drew's hand off his face.

"You did not." he replied.

The two turned toward each other and did what can only be described as doing their best to explode the other using their minds.

"Uhmm... Guys?" May asked breaking their concentration.

"Yes?" They responded in unison.

"What are you two trying to say?"

"Well..." Brendan started.

"May..." Drew picked up.

"I think I love you." they said in unison.

A faint blush came over May's face as both boys suddenly got their hopes up.

"Well I don't know how to say this... But..." May paused for a moment. "Why don't you tell them Flannery?"

Both boys looked at the person May had been talking too before they had interrupted the conversation. Sure enough it was the Lavaridge Gym leader. The Fire-Type Gym Leader walked up to May and give her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Drew and Brendan.

"She's mine." She said simply.

"Sorry guys." May offered and then she and Flannery walked off hand in hand, leaving Drew and Brendan dumbstruck.

They stood in silence for several minutes before one of them finally spoke up.

"I can't believe that just happened." Brendan muttered.

"How didn't you know that?" Drew said looking at Brendan.

"Know what?"

"How didn't you know she was interested in girls? I thought you two have been best friends for years?"

"Let's just say I'm not the worlds most observant trainer." Brendan said.

"Where do we go from here?" Drew asked after another minute of silence.

"Well I don't know about you..." Brendan said. "But I'm thinking that if I can somehow get into the manga then-"

"No." Drew said.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Brendan protested.

"You are not breaking the fourth wall, entering a parallel dimension, and risking all sorts of paradoxes, just to get a date."

"Come on Drew! Have you ever even seen Sapphire? She looks exactly like May. And I could totally pass as Ruby it's just a matter of-"

"No." Drew said firmly.

"Fine." Brendan walked away muttering curses at the green haired coordinator.

* * *

**ForYeWhoArtLiterate: So what do you all think?**

**Group:...**

**Drew: What's wrong with you?**

**Brendan: I do not need to break the laws of physics just to get a date!**

**May: WHY THE HELL AM I A LESBIAN?!**

**Flannery:...**

**ForYeWhoArtLiterate: There's a lot of things wrong with me. Yes you do Brendan, just accept your fate. It was supposed to be funny May. And I've obviously scared Flannery for life.**

**Drew: Maybe you need some professional help.**

**Brendan: I'm not that pathetic can totally get a date in my own dimension...**

**May: I don't find that funny at all. In fact that's the least likely thing that could ever happen!**

**Flannery: -sigh- yeah... what she said...**

**ForYeWhoArtLiterate: If any of you argue with me one more time. I will f***ing write you out of existence**

**Group:...**

**ForYeWhoArtLiterate: That's what I thought.**


End file.
